Endora
by Daliz
Summary: Darry decides to move the family from all the problems of Tulsa. The small Curtis family now living in the tiny town of Endora, Iowa. He thinks this will make it easier for everyone, but little does he know it will turn for the worst.. Possible slash?
1. Prologue

A crossover with What's Eating Gilbert Grape.

Pony moves to Endora.. Slowly strings out from there.. lol.

Leave reviews, possibly? Suggestions, etc? I'll get more into describing and adding more characters as soon as I can write the first chapter of the story.That will most likely be this weekend..

Disclaimer: DONT OWN... BLAH.. BLAH..

PROLOUGE

------------

Endora.

I'm not quite sure what to say at this point.. I can see a small town slowly growing before our eyes, and Darry mumbles something to Soda about the new house.

The new house.. It was my fault we were moving, and that's what was eating at me. I nervously moved in the seat of the car, once again my eyes moving to looking at the passing scenery.

Maybe its what the psychiatrist had said.. Something about leaving behind the old memories.. A new start, new school.. My hands began to perspire. New kids… I heard Soda mumble about repairs, and Darry looked at me in the rearview mirror.

Two Bit and Steve had thought leaving to Iowa of all places was completely insane, as I did. I was still shocked that we were in the car now. I gulped, wondering if any Socs would be here. But then again.. This was some kind of tiny, dinky, dying place.

'For the Betterment of my Mind'.. I could've scoffed. I'll admit, I haven't been all that well lately. Johnny and Dally.. I shut my eyes tight for a minute, breathing in slowly. Were gone. They'd been gone for a long, long time now. Two months.

Two months of my life had gone in the blink of an eye..

We'd gotten a bit better, but.. It still would never be the same. We'd lost our parents, and two people who were closer then family.. It made my stomach tighten. Too many deaths… But then again, was restarting worth it? Running away from our problems?

Then it all came back, and I could've slapped myself in the face in realization. _I _had wanted to come to this place.

Well, maybe not here..

But to the country.. It was my fault. I looked at Darry, biting my lower lip. He was going to give up everything just to make me happy again. Soda had probably talked him into this, no doubt.

It made me sick. Did I only ever think of myself? My eyes burned for a minute, then we drove into the town.

"We're here.." Darry said in a tired voice, rubbing his temples. About two days of driving had slowly gotten to him.

Soda looked out the window, fascinated. "Not many people here, huh Pony?" He turned back to me, a sly grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back, but it faded when I read a sign.

"End of the Line?" I blinked, over looking it.

"ENDora OF THE LINE drugs.." Darry corrected, nodding towards the smaller letters on the sign.

"Huh. Catchy?" Soda snorted, wondering why everything was a bit 'gloomy' here.

"Ahhh.. We'll get used to it. Nice little town, friendly farm type people.. We'll all get along." Darry said with a smile, scanning the new area around us.

Soda's and my jaw practically dropped at Darry's new found 'enthusiasm', but in a way, made me think this place wouldn't be so horrible..

I cocked my brow as I saw a tall, reddish haired man, most likely in his twenties, carrying groceries in an old truck.

A blond haired boy ran in circles practically, all around the truck yelling something. The taller one grabbed him, making him get in the truck and then started it, but not before looking back at me with a cold expression.

I shivered for a minute, then we passed him and left the odd pair behind. We'd moved past the town now, and reached a small, older looking house.

After all of us got out, Darry and Soda began to drag what little belongings we'd brought with us. The moving truck would bring the rest later, hopefully..

If he could find this house, I thought to myself, before letting out a loud yawn.

"Endora.." I mumbled under my breath, looking along the country side landscape, tiny flowers dotting the hills. Trees, lush and green, some even baring fruit.

Birds chirped noisily in the distance, and the sky seemed to roll on forever.

I smiled lightly to myself.

I guess I could give it a try.

-------


	2. Job Offer

Whooo!! Thank you guys for two reviews!! I was so excited when I'd checked my mail.. Ahaha.. And the alert thingys, too.

Once again.. This is a crossover with WEGG, watch the movie!! It's awesome!! Gahhh.. Lol. Well, without further ado, here is the first chapter.

Viola.

Disclaimer: Don't owwwwwnnnn..

-------

Rolling out of bed, Pony lazily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. It was Saturday morning. They'd been in this house about.. Oh, three days. Darry had quickly picked up a job as a farm hand, Soda working at a grocery store called 'Food Land'.

How corny, Pony thought with a roll of his eyes. Another yawn escaped his lips as he quickly got dressed and made it down stairs, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Pony!" Soda yelled, running in from the living room and grabbing him in a hug.

Pony smiled weakly, returning the hug awkwardly. Soda had gone completely nuts over this place, finding the town 'utterly wonderful'.

No more getting jumped, no more having to be worried being called 'GREASE!'. Silence, most of the time. The only things that really said a lot were the birds.

"I made pancakes," Soda pointed to the blue stack of them on the counter.

"Not green?" Pony raised his eyebrows.

"Nahhh.. Just thought things could be different for today, y'know?" He smiled again, giving Pony a quick noogie before leaving.

"Off to work!" He yelled, slamming the screen door before running off after Darry, who'd probably been sitting there in the car for thirty minutes.

Hearing the car speed off into the distance, Ponyboy realized Soda was driving. He grinned, smoothing his ruffled red hair onto his head.

"Huuummmm.." He mumbled, looking over a tablet of reminders. He raised his eyebrows.

'_Don't forget to leave the screen door unlocked, A guy's delivering the groceries! -SodaPop'_

Ponyboy snorted in realization. Soda had made up his mind to only shop at the little grocery in the town, rather then the place he worked. Even though it sounded stupid, he'd stood by his word of _'They're cheaper!'_

Pony shrugged, now scratching his head.

"Oh yeah…" He mumbled, turning his head toward the backdoor. He left the kitchen, not bothering to wash out his plate of uneaten pancakes, and opened the door.

Sunlight poured inside the house all at once, and Pony moved his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes.

At once, the meadow in the back seemed to come alive. The gentle, steady sound of the birds chimed throughout the trees. Crickets seemed to chirp somewhere from the yard, and Pony walked a bit slower for it all to sink in.

He finally reached his destination in the back after admiring the blue, oceanic sky. Little puffs of clouds dabbed along some places, and his green ghostly orbs looked at every single one.

An easel. He picked up paints from inside a crate sitting next to it, and began to paint once again. He'd sort of picked up his dropped hobby, maybe even better at it then before.

Out here, he didn't have to think quite as much.. About, Johnny and Dally of course.. He wasn't going to forget them, not a chance in hell.

It just.. Helped him to deal with his losses…

He stopped for a minute, eyes transfixed on a butterfly that now sat on top of his painting, flexing its' tiny delicate wings for a few seconds before fluttering off.

Pony seemed to daze off, the sounds of the meadow drowning out his sense of hearing. A truck had pulled up in his driveway, and two people had gotten out, one holding groceries.

Snapping from his day dream as soon as he heard someone yell from in front, he remembered the note, and in his haste slipped.

"Dammit," He cursed, glaring at his arms. Paint dripped down them, the colors mixing eventually into an ugly brown color. He sighed, picking the paints up and running back into the house.

"Coming!" He yelled, and he stopped dead in his tracks when reaching the living room.

It was those two guys he'd seen earlier.

"Where do you want me to set them?" The taller of the two said, his vision blocked by two huge bags of food.

"You there!" The shorter, blond boy said. He ran up to Pony with his mouth hanging open, a grin barely visible on his face.

"You painting..? Gilbert! He's a painterer!" He cried out for a second, before ruffling Ponyboy's hair. Pony blinked, moving back a bit from the sudden touch.

"You gots.. Gots the color of Gilbert's! Ha.." His voice trailed off, his head coming to a tilt.

The taller one, set the groceries on the table, pushing his long bangs behind his ears. "Arnie, quit it." Gilbert mumbled, raising his eyebrow's at Pony's arms.

"Would you like me to put them up?" He suggested, noticing Pony's arms.

"Uh, Uhmm.." Pony said blandly, unsure of what to say. "S-sure.. He choked out.

The taller one, 'Gilbert' had cherry red wine colored hair. His eyes were dark, inky looking pools. He must've been 5'9'', 5'10''. His voice was just as emotionless as Dally's had been, but not as hateful.

Arnie, Pony noticed, was way different. His hair was blond, and he had shiny blue eyes. Pony wasn't sure how old he was, but his mind didn't seem to be as old as his body was.

Arnie turned his head sharply again, following the same suit as Gilbert as he put groceries away.

"Soo.." Gilbert turned to Pony, who's eyes were glued to the older boy.

"You guys moved here.. How come?"

Pony shrugged, eyes downcast finally.

"Just.. For a change, I guess." He gritted his teeth, unable to bring the words of death to mind.

Gilbert nodded, lips pressed in a thin line. "A place like Endora, huh? A dying little down.." He seemed to zone out for a second, before continuing to put food away.

Arnie put down a box of cereal looking at the picture on the side.

"Gilbert.." He said, his voice raising. "I want this!" He turned, a pout on his face.

"Arnie," Gilbert said sternly, and Arnie quickly stopped his whining, turning back to Pony.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ponyboy." Pony said, half a smile on his face.

"Pony… Boy.." Arnie said, as if thinking about the name.

"Will you come play with meeee?" He said 'me' as if it had a thousand e's in it.

"Arnie." Gilbert sighed, looking back at him with the same look.

Pony smiled. "Naw, it's okay.. Maybe some other time, Arnie?" He suggested, and Arnie's smile grew wider.

"We can… Climb the tree!" He said loudly, and ran outside.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, finally setting a tub of ice-cream in the freezer. He blinked, looking at the tablet Soda had written on. In letters above his message about the people dropping off groceries, read 'GET A JOB',

He turned, eyes wandering for a minute, trying to decide if he should say anything.

He gulped. "Uhm.. If you'd like, we could use another employee at our store.." He shrugged. "If you want, though."

Pony nodded, contemplating the idea. "Uhm, Uhh.. Thank you." Pony finally said out loud, hating his sudden shyness.

Gilbert nodded, a small smile reaching his face before he left. "Bye," He said simply, and Pony waited to hear the truck door slam.

"A job.." He mumbled, thinking it over.

Ponyshrugged, wiping the paint off his hands, watching it dissolve into the water.

He walked back outside, replacing the old picture on the easel to a blank paper. Pony grinned, taking out a thin lined paintbrush.

Slowly, he began to paint the outline of a dark eye onto the paper.

A new inspiration had slowly struck.

-----


End file.
